


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 六

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [6]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419985
Kudos: 8





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 六

關於孟少飛住進唐宅，除了石大砲因為辦案而勉強答應之外，唐國棟也同意這件事。

一是他也想抓到傷害兒子的兇手，二是與警察來往對他們的漂白事業利大於弊。

而最大的原因是他滿喜歡孟少飛這個孩子，唐毅能有他的陪伴是一件好事情。

……

將書籤夾在一個章節的結束之處，唐毅覺得有些口渴，決定下樓盛杯白開水解渴。

就在臺階剩下最後兩階的地方，他看見從客廳傳來的微弱燈光閃閃，於是他往前下了幾階到達底部。

客廳的電視正播放著廣告，幾秒後被轉到另外一臺，然後又被轉掉，觀影者似乎沒有找到自己喜歡的節目。

「看電視不開音量，這樣好看嗎？」

決定先踏進客廳的唐毅出聲，坐在沙發上的孟少飛受到驚嚇地轉過頭來看著他。

「唐毅。」

他坐到孟少飛右手邊的空位。「這麼晚了怎麼還不睡？」

「睡不太著。」孟少飛笑了笑。「你剛剛跟我說了什麼？」

「電視啊，怎麼不開聲音？」

「喔，想說很晚了，開聲音的話在這麼安靜的時候會很明顯。」他拿起遙控乾脆把電視關掉。

唐毅點頭，接著起身走到廚房為自己盛了杯水，然後他打開冰箱，找出昨天剛買的牛奶。

取下架子上的鍋子，他將牛奶倒了約一只馬克杯的量進去，開火加熱，幾分鐘後再倒回杯子裡。

「牛奶會幫助你的睡眠。」唐毅將牛奶遞到孟少飛眼前，後者卻愣愣地看著沒接過。「孟少飛？」

「哦、抱歉。謝謝。」他不好意思地道謝，啜飲一口。「對了，明天星期六你還要進公司嗎？」

「不用進公司，但我要去其他店視察。」唐毅喝了口水潤喉。「如果你有其他事要忙，就去吧。」

孟少飛搖頭，說自己為他申請保護就是要注意他的人身安全怎麼可以任意離開。唐毅也只是微微頷首沒說什麼。

兩人就這樣沉默了一會兒，直到孟少飛先開口。

「呃，唐毅，我有個問題想問你。」

「問啊。」唐毅應道，他換了個更為隨意舒適的坐姿——胳膊撐在椅背，手掌支著臉頰，一副慵懶的樣子面對著孟少飛。

「我們是不是在哪裡見過？」

唐毅記得在西裝店時對方問過同樣的問題，那時候他是這麼回答的——

『或許吧？』

「你猜啊。」

「是我先問你的不要反問我啦！」

唐毅笑了起來。「那這樣問好了…你覺得你在哪裡看過我？」

……

孟少飛告訴他，其實自己正在找兩年多前幫了自己的兩個人。那時候因為痛覺佔據了他的心思，使他沒能看清楚他們的容貌，而且兩人跑得飛快，根本來不及留下任何聯絡方式。

聽到這些，唐毅的眼神稍稍暗淡下來，好友死於用藥過量已經兩年了啊……

「你怎麼了？」發覺對方的情緒好像跟剛才有點不同，孟少飛好奇地問道。

「沒事。」

接著話題又繞了回來。

「我覺得你就是那兩位的其中一個。」

孟少飛垂眸盯著自己右手手臂上的疤痕，輕輕以手指撫過。「對不對？」他問。

唐毅凝視著他期盼答案的臉一會兒，想著到底要不要告訴他實話，最後他說……

「對，那時候我們見過。」

……

『我們真的好有緣耶，唐毅。』

『嗯。』唐毅輕聲回應，嘴角微微揚起。

『欸這樣算起來，我發覺我欠了你好多次。』孟少飛曲起手指頭，開始算『帳』。

兩年多前那次被搶劫。

不久前在餐廳地下停車場被挾持。

哦，還有下雨天讓Jack送傘的那一次……

『等等，』孟少飛忽然想到一件事。『所以之前我去西裝店找你的時候，你就已經認出我了嗎？』

唐毅笑而不語。

『吼，那為什麼不跟我說啊！』

『你又沒有問。』他回答了一個極為欠揍的答案，『那只是舉手之勞……』

他說的是事實，而且他從來就沒有想過要有什麼回報。

『可是對我來說很重要。我一定要謝謝你。』

『我說不用……』

『我說要。』

就跟被挾持後協助送醫的那次相同，孟少飛堅持著有恩就要回報的信念。他不想白白接受人家的幫忙。

盯著對方那對開始帶著些許倦意的雙眼，唐毅不打算在這個話題持續太久。就這樣吧。

他妥協地點頭。

『那你想要什麼呢？只要不違法，我都會盡我所能滿足你。』

唐毅淡淡一笑，然後他緩緩靠近了孟少飛，最後在兩個指節寬的距離停了下來。後者瞪大雙眼卻也沒閃躲，不知道是睡意還是驚訝攫獲他的心神。

『現在我還想不到，等我想到了…』唐毅故意放慢速度地道：『再告訴你，如何？』

『好、好啦！』終於回過神來的孟少飛往後一退，紅暈慢慢爬上他的臉頰。『那我要去睡了，謝謝你的牛奶。』

說完，他飛也似地跑回位於客廳後方的房間。

唐毅輕輕一笑，起身收走喝完白開水與溫牛奶的杯子到廚房清洗，才慢慢踱上樓回房休息。

……

唐毅第一站視察的店是剛開幕五個月的婚紗店。

在前往婚紗店的途中，負責開車的李志德還在生氣為什麼孟少飛也跟著坐在車上。

「老闆，我一個人保護你就夠了！」

唐毅將視線從手上的平板電腦移開，看向後照鏡，那眼神裡帶著滿滿的不悅。「現在我不需要你的意見。」

「可是孟少飛他……」

「你要我現在讓你下車嗎？」

見氣氛越來越不對，孟少飛開始假裝對這輛車非常有興趣，試圖轉移其他人的注意力。

「這台車很棒耶！」他東摸摸西摸摸，露出對這空間的每項事物都感到新奇的表情。事實上，他真的沒坐過那麼好的車——他一向以雙腿、機車、警車(出勤時)或者大眾運輸工具來代步。

想當然爾，這引來李志德不屑的碎念。「鄉巴佬……」

孟少飛不想跟他反唇相譏，而是轉頭跟唐毅說話。「唐毅你車上有沒有水？我口有點渴。」

唐毅打開兩人座位中間的小冰箱，從裡面拿出一罐氣泡水，將瓶蓋扭了開來才遞給孟少飛。

「哦、謝謝。」

唐毅將注意力轉回手上的電腦，一直到達目的地都沒再開口。

……

「老闆，近三個月的帳目資料已經全部傳到您的電腦了。」

婚紗店負責人是一名年約五十歲的婦人，她穿著一身黑色套裝、頭髮綁成法式包頭，即使年過半百還是很漂亮。

唐毅聽著她口頭匯報最近的生意狀況，邊看著平板上顯示的資料。李志德被他留在一樓的休息室喝咖啡，而孟少飛則在他身旁東看西看。

「因為同婚通過，所以最近多了不少組客人。」

唐毅點頭。「需要什麼就做表申請吧。」

「是。」

「妳先去忙，我還要再看看。」

待負責人離開後，他才站起身來走到正在看白色婚紗的孟少飛身旁。

「喜歡嗎？」

「哪有什麼喜歡不喜歡啊？」孟少飛一副『你是在說什麼傻話』的表情看著唐毅。眼前這些可是『婚紗』呦！

唐毅輕笑一聲。「在想什麼啊……喜歡的話，以後帶女朋友來，我友情贊助不收費。」

「還久的勒……」

孟少飛從來沒談過戀愛。『女朋友』對他來說是個很遙遠的詞，而且他覺得……似乎越來越遙不可及了。他看向身邊的男人的側臉。

「既然都來了，要不要試一下？」

「什麼？」

「另外一邊是提供給男士的西裝間，去試穿？」

沒等孟少飛做出回應，唐毅就握著他的手腕，將他拉到另一間同等大小的房間。裡面放了許多款式的新郎和伴郎西裝，看得孟少飛有些眼花。

「去挑啊。」

「我又沒有要結婚……」孟少飛咕噥著，但他還是試穿了唐毅為他選的一套伴郎西裝。

唐毅趁著他在穿衣鏡前調整領帶時，偷偷拍了張照片。

……

除了婚紗店，他們還一起巡視了俱樂部、精品店和化妝品店。在俱樂部時孟少飛待在其他房間內，由李志德代替站崗。

結束上午行程後，唐毅帶孟少飛來到一家法式餐廳。

「車子留下來，你先回去。」唐毅轉身對跟在背後的李志德說，然後示意孟少飛跟著自己一起進去。

「是。」

一進門，立即有位身穿酒紅色套裝的女人朝他們走了過去。「唐先生。」她對著唐毅微微彎腰，接著走在前面為他們帶位。

女人將唐毅和孟少飛帶到一間落地窗外就能看到正在緩緩流動的人造河的私人包廂。

她替他們斟上茶水，並且將菜單分別放到兩人的眼前。「請用茶，稍後將為你們點餐。」說完她對兩人點頭，退出房間。

「這裡也是你們家的？」

「不是。只是帶你來吃午餐而已。」

「喔……」孟少飛有點困窘地應聲。

唐毅打開菜單，停留在前菜的頁面。「你喜歡吃什麼？」

孟少飛也跟著翻開菜單藍色天鵝絨製的封面。第一頁為前菜，一共有三種，除了法文、英文菜名之外，還有備註中文方便點菜。

可是翻來翻去都沒看到價格。

「等等，唐毅，這個一定很貴吧……」

他曾經因為聚餐而去過一、兩次類似這裡的高級餐廳，每次花費都高得嚇人。而這種沒有列出金額的，肯定很可怕。

「我請客。」知道對方在擔心什麼的唐毅淡淡地道。

「可是……」

「我餓了，待會還要去其他地方。」見對方微微皺著眉，唐毅的語氣裡帶著些安撫。「而且，這是你今天跟了我一上午的謝禮。」

聞言，孟少飛的眉頭才舒緩開來。

他大概能夠猜測到孟少飛心裡面在想些什麼，他決定下次會換個地方……

「那…你點什麼我就跟你一樣。」

「有不吃的嗎？」

孟少飛表示他從不挑食。隨後，剛才的女人敲了敲門走進包廂，為兩人點餐。


End file.
